Intentando Superarte
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El paso del tiempo no lo cura todo, mucho menos un corazón enamorado que aún conserva la esperanza de reencontrarse con aquella persona capaz de cambiar todo tu mundo. / ICHIRUKI. Ligero HitsuKarin.


Intentando Superarte.

Una vez su familia terminó de cantar la tonta cancioncita del feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo dejó que su sobrinita más pequeña soplará las velas en su lugar y luego le dio la primera rebanada del pastel, para después seguir repartiendo primero a los más pequeños, dejando al final de todo a sus indeseados cuñados.

-¡Felices treinta años, Onii-chan!- canturreó Yuzu abrazándolo fuertemente. Él rió y le palmeó la cabeza.

-¡Feliz tres décadas, anciano!- se carcajeó Karin jalándole una oreja. -¿Qué se siente ser tan viejo, eh, Ichi-nii?-

-Muy graciosa, Karin.- rodó los ojos.

Chad, acompañado de su esposa e hijo, se acercó a felicitarlo junto a Keigo y Tatsuki (aún no podía creer que esos dos se habían casado) y luego de eso su padre intentó brincarle encima, solo para acabar en el suelo de un puñetazo. La edad nunca detendría a ese viejo loco, aparentemente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Ichigo!- los dos gemelos hijos de Yuzu y Jinta, un niño y una niña de seis años, le dieron un fuerte abrazo, sus rostros embarrados de pastel manchando su pantalón, pero honestamente nunca podría enojarse con ellos.

-Muchas felicidades, tío Ichi.- su sobrina más pequeña hija de Karin de apenas cuatro años fue la última en saludarlo, aunque sorprendentemente ella no tenía la boca cubierta de pastel.

-Por cierto, Ichi-nii.- murmuró Karin luego de alzar a su hija en brazos. -¿Recuerdas que te dije que te daría tu regalo luego de cortar el pastel?- él asintió, un poco desconfiado por el hecho de que los regalos de la más baja de sus hermanas normalmente incluían alguna broma pesada. –Pues haré el anuncio ahora mismo.- ¿anuncio? –Ichi-nii, mi regalo para ti es… ¡otro sobrinito!- él se quedó con la boca abierta mientras todo el mundo jadeaba y se acercaba para felicitar ahora a Karin.

-¡Maldición, Toshiro! ¡¿Otra vez embarazaste a mi hermana?!- volteó furioso hacia su cuñado de cabellos blancos, que solo se encogió de hombros, el maldito enano.

Con toda la atención ahora puesta en Karin y el nuevo bebé en camino, Ichigo se alejó de todo el bullicio para sentarse en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Ishida, que tampoco era muy aficionado a las multitudes, se acercó para sentarse junto a él.

-Así que… ¿30 años, eh?- murmuró ajustando sus lentes.

-Pff, ni que estuvieras tan lejos de cumplir los tuyos, no quieras hacerte la gran cosa.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No era mi intención presumir ser unos meses menor que tú, Kurosaki.- rodó los ojos. –Simplemente me sorprende el hecho de que ya hayan pasado diez años y sigas esperándola.- ante esas palabras, Ichigo de inmediato se congeló y bajó la mirada, negándose a enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo barra rival.

-¿Quién dice que la espero?- preguntó en un susurro, ya sabiendo muy bien de qué hablaba.

-Es bastante obvio. Treinta años y aún eres el único de nosotros que no se ha casado. Cualquiera con un par de ojos y saber lo que pasó entre ustedes lo notaría.- se encogió de hombros.

-Tú solo te casaste hace un par de meses, bastardo.- señaló secamente. -¿Quién sabe si yo encuentre a alguien y me case el próximo mes o algo así?- obviamente estaba siendo sarcástico, pero solo quería probar un punto.

-Pero antes de eso tuve relaciones serias hasta que conocí a la mujer correcta para mí. Tú no has tenido una sola relación sería desde que dejaste a Inoue-san, y eso fue hace más de nueve años, y ella lleva ocho años casada con el tal Ulquiorra. Tú eres el único que ha parecido estancarse en la vida desde que Kuchiki-san se fue. Tú…-

-Suficiente.- se puso en pie bruscamente. –No quiero hablar de eso. No sabes nada de lo que pasó así que cierra la boca, Ishida.- gruñó en un susurro, sin querer que los demás descubran que estaban discutiendo. No quería arruinar la fiesta.

-Tal vez no sepa exactamente qué pasó esa vez, pero sé lo que pasó después. Has vivido deprimido desde entonces, Kurosaki. Con el paso de los años has mejorado, cierto, pero sé que sigues esperándola.- lo miró seriamente. –Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo superes. Ella no volverá.- Ichigo lo miró como sí lo hubiera golpeado. –Lo siento, no quiero arruinar tu fiesta, pero ya era tiempo de que alguien te lo dijera.- sin más se puso en pie y volvió al centro de la fiesta para hablar con Mizuiro, quizás para regañarlo también ya que era otro que seguía soltero.

Maldito Ishida. ¿Quién se creía que era metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás?

Se excusó con sus hermanas y salió alegando que compraría algo para felicitar a Karin por su nuevo sobrinito, aunque la mera verdad solo necesitaba estar solo por un momento. Ellas quisieron protestar pero Toshiro intervino a su favor por una vez a lo que él aprovechó y escapó mientras discutían.

Caminó por las calles de Karakura con la mirada fija en sus pies, pensando en lo que dijo su amigo barra rival muy en contra de su voluntad. Pero es que una parte de él sabía que Ishida tenía razón, al menos en parte.

No es que no intentara superar a Kuchiki Rukia, no es que no intentara seguir adelante, simplemente no podía. Cada vez que sentía que estaba cerca de olvidarla, alguna pequeña tontería la traía a su mente con más fuerza que nunca. Y simplemente no podía seguir como sí nada.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, era un estúpido, sí. Fueron mejores amigos durante cinco años, y en los últimos meses de esos cinco años su relación había avanzado a pasos agigantados, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que todo el mundo creían que eran novios y al poco tiempo ellos dejaron de negarlo… aunque tampoco lo afirmaban. Después de juntar mucho valor, estaba dispuesto a pedirle que sea su novia, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo le dio la noticia de que se marcharía a la capital para volver a vivir con su hermano, y que además se casaría con Abarai Renji, un amigo de su infancia.

Él no lo tomó bien. Se enfureció y se fue sin decirle nada, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. No fue a despedirse cuando se marchó de la ciudad ni tampoco atendió a las llamadas que llegaron luego.

Cuando Rukia regresó para decirle que había cancelado su boda con Renji, él ya estaba con Orihime. Ella enfureció y se fue sin decirle nada, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Poco tiempo después él quiso buscarla luego de terminar con Inoue, pero cambió su número y no volvió a saber nada de ella.

Había decidido esperarla, y esperó y esperó por años. Al pasar cinco años se dijo a sí mismo que se rendía, pero ya habían pasado casi diez años y aquí seguía, completamente dispuesto a rogarle sí es que volvía a verla.

Era tan patético, Rukia era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y exitosa, era más que obvio que a estas alturas ya estaría casada, con su propia familia y un trabajo importante, sin siquiera recordar al idiota de cabello naranja que se enamoró de ella en su adolescencia.

Caminó hasta que llegó al borde del lago y se sentó en el césped, mirando al sol comenzar a ponerse en el horizonte, aunque su vista era levemente obstruida por los edificios y casas más allá del lago todavía era una vista muy bonita. El tipo de vistas que a Rukia le gustaría ver, aunque probablemente desde un lugar alto.

De repente, sintió una diminuta piedra chocar contra su mejilla y se tensó, mirando a su alrededor. Otro impacto y esta vez capturo el objeto antes de que callera al suelo, notando que en realidad era un maní y no una piedra como había creído. ¿Pero qué rayos?

Otro le cayó en el ojo y finalmente se puso en pie gruñendo peligrosamente.

-¡¿Quién demonios está tirando estas mierdas?! ¡Muéstrate, miserable!- sí no era un niño pequeño entonces sin duda iba a desfigurarle el rostro a puñetazos.

-¿O qué? Estúpida fresa.- ante la voz extremadamente familiar, el cumpleañero se congeló en su lugar. Esa voz era de…

-¿Rukia?- no, no podía ser. ¡Ella estaba en Tokio desde hace años!

-¿Quién más? Parece que los años no te hicieron menos idiota.- con la boca por los suelos ante el hecho de que realmente era ella, miró a todos tratando de buscarla. ¿Cómo es que no podía verla? –Aquí arriba, fresa estúpida.-

Se acercó al árbol más cercano y en una gruesa rama allí la vio sentada, semi-oculta por las hojas. Los años no le habían jugado en contra, ella debía tener ya treinta y un años y se veía tan hermosa como el último día en el que la vio, su cabello era más largo y sus facciones más definidas, pero su sonrisa llena de confianza seguía allí como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si diez años hubieran sido solo unos cuantos meses.

Al notar su vestimenta, no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Solo tú te subirías a un árbol aún con un kimono ceremonial.- señaló divertido, tragándose por un momento las ganas de hacer mil millones de preguntas.

-Quería apreciar la vista.- bajó del árbol con una gracia impresionante para estar con un kimono tan grueso. –Y no había tiempo para llegar a casa a cambiarme.- se sacudió el polvo y sacó una pequeña bolsa llena de manís, del que tomó un puñado que se llevó a la boca. –Lamento la pequeña broma, solo que era inevitable molestarte al verte con esa cara de deprimido.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué cara era esa, de todos modos? Es tu cumpleaños ¿por qué estás aquí y no celebrando con tu familia? Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.- agregó como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

-Gracias.- murmuró un poco dudoso. –Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí, Rukia? Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Nunca regresaste.- el ambiente de repente se volvió tenso y oscuro ante esa declaración.

Rukia lo miró seriamente, aún terminando de masticar.

-Mi hermano aún tiene negocios en Karakura, ahora soy la vice-presidenta ejecutiva de industrias Kuchiki así que me encargaré de los proyectos que tenemos para esta ciudad. Estaré aquí un largo tiempo, vine la semana pasada de hecho.-

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, sin pasar por alto que evitó el tema de los diez años que estuvo desaparecida.

-¿Y cuándo tenías pensado decirme… decirnos que regresaste? Somos tus amigos, sabes que mis hermanas te adoran.-

Ella bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, provocando que su atención se desviara a esos labios rojos con los que siempre había fantaseado, deseando poder descubrir qué se sentía besarla.

-He estado muy ocupada. De hecho vengo de una reunión muy importante con unos socios muy tradicionales, por eso el kimono. No hubo tiempo de llegar a casa a cambiarme porque quería ver el atardecer, y siempre me gusto este árbol. ¿Recuerdas que todo el tiempo pasábamos por aquí para regresar de la escuela? Y también aquí vimos los fuegos artificiales luego de graduarnos… Es un buen lugar.- volvió la vista al cielo.

-Sí, lo sé. Y sí, lo recuerdo. He venido aquí muchas veces, y a menudo pienso en todo lo que vivimos… mucho.- confesó. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, aún negándose a mirarlo. –Rukia, ¿por qué estás aquí? Sé sincera.- la miró fijamente.

-…Sigues siendo un idiota despistado…- murmuró luego de un minuto de tenso silencio. –Vine por ti, Ichigo. ¿No es obvio?- lo miró por un momento, encontrando sus ojos violetas con los sorprendidos marrones, antes de volver a apartar la mirada. –Luego de años de intentar olvidar tu estúpida cabeza de zanahoria me di cuenta de que simplemente no puedo, vine con la intención de simplemente cerrar el ciclo, pero entonces tus hermanas me dijeron que seguías soltero y… bueno… La verdad es que iba de camino a tu fiesta cuando me llamaron diciendo que te fuiste. Algo me dijo que podrías venir aquí y te estaba esperando. Quiero saber sí aún existe la posibilidad de que nosotros…- él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, juntando su boca con la suya.

Había esperado mucho tiempo, y tal vez habría esperado incluso más, pero al verla y escuchar sus palabras la paciencia simplemente se le evaporó.

Así que este era el verdadero regalo de cumpleaños de sus hermanas ¿eh? Aunque el sobrinito también era una excelente noticia, en especial porque planeaba muy pronto darle una nueva tía.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento el final un poco abrupto, tenía q cerrarlo ahí o probablemente perdería las ganas de escribir más de esto y lo habría dejado abandonado sin ver la luz del día xD

Esto es en honor al cumpleaños de la fresa y como practica para participar en el mes IchiRuki supongo xP

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
